User blog:Brobuscus101/AMY VS ROMANA DB WIKI PREDICTION BLOG
Hey everyone, this is Brobuscus and let's predict the next DEATH BATTLE! Amy Rose(Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Ramona Flowers(Scott Pilgrim) Participants 1. Brobuscus101 2. Strunton 3. Animegx43 4. Superbuting 5. Finnmicmissilecar 6. Megahax 7. Timefreezer 8. Savage Samurai 9. XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX 10. Ganime Research BACKGROUND AMY Age: 12-13 Height: 2’ 11” Weight: Unknown Species: Hedgehog(Yes, hedgehog) More of a damsel in distress than Princess Peach RAMONA Full Name: Ramona Victoria “Rammy” Flowers Age: 25 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Has 7 evil exes Works as a Ninja Delivery Girl for Amazon.ca in Canada POWERS AND ABILITIES AMY Super Speed: Able to keep up with Sonic Athleticism: Amy is shown to be quite athletic, though more prominently in Sonic Boom. Spin Attack: One of the basic maneuvers Amy performs after gaining enough of running speed. Once activated, she curls tightly into a ball that keeps moving forward, with the rotation speed increasing depending on how fast they are going. With this move, Amy can reach top speeds far quicker than normally. Spin Jump: Amy first jumps up into midair and then curls into a ball, like when performing the Spin Attack and starts rolling around at high speed. While performing the Spin Jump, the user can deal damage to any enemies that he/ she makes successful and undisturbed physical contact with, and also break breakable objects in the Zones, such as item boxes, barriers, and certain floors. Spin Dash: Amy crouches down, performs an oval-shaped charge(called the Spin Charge) and then dashes off into a high speed rolling attack. While in this state, she can shred through any unprotected enemy, break through walls, and dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. Boxing Proficiency: Thanks to Sonic Battle, Amy can battle with two boxing gloves and perform jabs, hooks, and uppercuts. Homing Attack: Pretty self-explanatory Invisibility: Amy concentrates a pink energy which starts to envelop her. Once the energy has been focused, several transparent rings move up and down her body, which turns her completely invincible for fifteen seconds. When it wears out, Amy will be unable to move for a short while. Double Jump: Self-explanatory Amy Heal: By thinking about Sonic, Amy can heal herself *Seriously? Boost Mode: Temporarily makes her faster Dash: When performing Dash, Amy envelops herself in a blue aura and blasts forward at high speeds, plowing through and across any obstacle. Can’t jump though *Then again, why would you need to? Girl Bomber: Amy launches herself forward and pulls a Peach Somersault: While standing still or moving at high speeds, Amy can flip her body and attack with her legs Storming Heart: Amy creates a small, pink, transparent, concentrated whirlwind that ensnares and damages her opponent. Tantrum: Amy creates pink tornados by twirling around with her hammer. RAMONA Enhanced strength Agility Skating Subspace: A highway of reality-bending proportions that plays a crucial role in transporting characters to various locations with haste. With it, Ramona can pull weaponry out of her tiny bag, mess with people’s deepest thoughts, or transport in and out of various places The Glow: While Ramona only has some control over it, the Glow is a weaponized form of emotions that uses Subspace to trap someone inside their own mind with their personal demons. EQUIPMENT AMY Piko Piko Hammer: Amy’s weapon of choice and it is exactly what you think it is. It’s a hammer. But with it, she can destroy robots and use it to propel her into the air like a helicopter. Balloons: Amy uses balloons to slow herself down Present Box: Amy materializes explosives warped up as presents which explode when an enemy comes into contact with them. Tarot Cards: Amy’s love for fortunes and other mystical things gave her interest in cards that can predict the future and is razor sharp. RAMONA Large Hammer: Ramona’s weapon of choice that she pulls out of a purse smaller than the head itself. It has a +2 bonus when used against girls. Power of Love: A sword that she got after Scott admitted his love for her. FEATS AMY Destroyed countless robots with her Piko Piko Hammer Smacked Knuckles into a tree so hard, he was almost knocked out Keeps up with Sonic and chase him down no matter where he goes Alongside Team Rose, fought against Team Sonic and Team Chaotix to a standstill Can locate a person no matter where they are in the world RAMONA Casted Gideon Graves from her own mind Dated and fought a guy who blasted a crater into the moon to prove his love for her Survived being stabbed in the back by Gideon Takes down a group of thugs and zombies. WEAKNESSES AMY Near-Sightedness: Has mistaken both Shadow and Silver for Sonic, despite having completely different appearances Short Temper: Amy has shown that she has a short fuse, in which case she’ll go into a frenzy and swing around her hammer like she just doesn’t care Obsessed with Sonic: Will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to impress Sonic. Smart?: Not Really. As stated before, she has somehow mistaken Shadow and Silver for Sonic. But when she finally did catch Sonic, she didn’t recognize him because he was a werehog. RAMONA Cocky Bossy Too committed to Scott ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES AMY +Faster +More Versatility +More Destructive Capability +Sense will definetly help +Invisibility and Amy Heal will help evade and survive Ramona’s attacks -Physically weaker -Not nearly as smart -Subspace is Amy’s biggest problem RAMONA +Stronger +Tougher +Subspace is hax to the ultimate level +Way Smarter -WAY Slower -Less versatility -Less destructive capability -Sense, Invisibility, and Amy Heal are Ramona’s biggest problems Verdicts BROBUSCUS101 Once again, this is an episode I've had a really hard time trying to pick a winner. Also, I was hoping for Amy VS Nora. Crap. After giving it some(and by that I mean A LOT) of thought, I think I'm going to side with Amy winning, as much as it pains me to say that. Before I explain why I think she'll win, I want to briefly clarify why I hate her so much. She reminds me of a Justin Bieber fan girl. And by that I mean, she is so obsessed with Sonic to the point to where she wants to marry him. She also gets captured more times in one game than Peach does in five. She has also confused both Shadow AND Silver for Sonic. Simply because THEY'RE HEDGEHOGS! I somewhat understand Shadow, but do Sonic and Silver really look alike at all? In all honesty, while she is still incredibly powerful outside of it, she had no real purpose until Sonic Boom was a thing. Anyways, Amy beats Ramona. I will openly admit, Amy isn't as strong, tough, or nearly as smart as Ramona. And Ramona's Subspace is defeinetly a problem. But Amy is WAY faster, much more versatile, much more destructive, and has the Sense, Invisibility, and Amy Heal to back her up. Those Tarot Cards are also a problem for Ramona. Hargoning back to Tigerzord VS Epyon, Epyon had the Epyon System to predict that he'll lose, and it worked to his advantage. If Amy predicts her failure her, then she'll want to be careful of what could've killed her. However, Ramona also can screw around with Amy's obsession over Sonic using Subspace and leave her wide open. This is what made decision making so difficult. But in the end, I gotta stick to my guts and say that AMy really 'Rose' up to the challenge and got herself an opponent she can beat. THE WINNER IS AMY ROSE STRUNTON Well. Looks like it's finally time to give the predictions of who we think comes out on top. I will do my best to keep this verdict short and simple, which really shouldn't be to hard because there really isn't much to debate about. It's not a stomp but Amy Rose just has too much over Ramona that there's really no way Ramona can win this. Amy is stronger, faster, tougher, and has participated in way more battles than Ramona ever has. Not to mention, Amy has a counter for just about anything Ramona can throw at her. Not only does Amy has the better equipment, Amy has so much that makes Ramona's hammer bonus against girls kind of ineffective. Amy can increase her attack power with her Blow Kiss ability or just simply use the Enerbeam to disarm Ramona of her hammer and use it against her. You could try to argue that Ramona could try to disarm Amy of her hammer, but Amy has shown the ability to summon multiple Piko Piko Hammers out of thin air so disarming Amy is simply out of the question for Ramona. She can also lower Ramona's luck and accuracy with her Tarot Draw ability. Not to mention, Amy can heal herself while Ramona needs The Power of Love to do so, which again, she can be disarmed of it. Honestly, Ramona's best shot at trying to win this fight is to use her Glow ability but I don't see that doing much in the long run. Not only does that manifest in extremely emotional situations in which Amy can speed blitz a million times over before she could pass it on, but what good would it really do? Think about it. All the glow is going to do is intensify Amy's personal issues (mostly with Sanquick) which I don't see that being too much of an advantage, especially since that'll more than likely piss Amy off than help her. All in all, I see everybody's least favorite hedgehog taking out Ramona due to her better physicality, better healing options, status effects, stat boosters, enerbeam, superior weaponry, and just plain more useful hax (Amy Flash, Invisibility, etc.). I guess you can say Amy Rose up to the challenge? In the end, this Rose going to hammer this Flower SUPERBUTING Before I begin, I want to say one thing: ahem, called it. Really though, I hoped for Ramona, but predicted Sakura due to the wood and manga hint both applying to her, but I'm still glad that my original choice for Amy's opponent is Amy's opponent. Anyway's, after reading both prediction blogs, I stand firm in my desicion that, while not easily, Amy Rose will emerge the victor of the next death battle. Why? Well for numerious reasons. First let's talk weapons, skills and equipment. Ramona's hammer is +2 effective against girls and she can pull off a few moves with it. She can also mentally fuck with people with subspace and glow, store weapons with subspace, and teleport. Finally, she has the power of love, a sword that gives Ramona a pretty rad stat boost. (Or at least I assume so since Scott got a boost when he got the sword) Amy with her hammer however, can use a wider variety of moves than Ramona, and FUCKING FLY. Yes, by twirling her hammer, Amy can FLY with it. She also has limited precognition via tarot cards, can heal by thinking about Sonic (don't ask me why) can use all the classic Sonic moves (Spin dash, homing attack etc) and her enerbeam, while I doubt it'll be used will be useful in disarming opponents, as shown in Rise of Lyric. Amy's equipment IMO beats out Ramona's since she has more variety and praticallity with them. Amy can disarm opponents, predict the future, fly, and heal, while Ramona can mindfuck people, teleport and has a total of 2 weapons, one of which she shares with Scott. And regarding feats: besides one or two, Amy's feats are just better than Ramona's. For example, Amy was able to fend off team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) and team chaotix (Vector, Charmy, and Espio). While you could argue she had team rose helping her out in these instances, just think for a second: who are Amy's teamates in team Rose? It's Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat. I may be underestimating Cream and (but probably not) Big, but it's pretty obvious that they're aren't on the level of Shadow or Knuckles, who Amy slapped into a tree hard enough to nearly knock out effortlessly. Ramona's feat of fighting someone who blasted a crater in the moon is why I say Amy only mostly beats Ramona for the record. In the end, while Ramona is a very skilled and deadly fighter, Amy is just too versatile for Ramona too handel. MEGAHAX Okay let's get this over with. Alright for this fight ( and I can't believe i'm saying this...) Ramona wins and here's why. In terms of speed Amy obviously takes this. Being the fastest land mammal alive: a hedgehog...fucking ridiculous. *coughs* Anyway even if Amy has an advantage over speed, Ramona would still be able to keep up with her because she can use subspace. Let's not forget that her subspace isn't just limited to traversal mobility, it can also be used to store an INFINITE amount of weapons and items, can be used as a hiding place and even MINDFUCK a person as well as being able to harm them too. Because of this it's a tie between their weaponry, however Ramona slightly takes this due to the versatility of subspace. Now Ramona's hammer will also be a problem for Amy since it does +2 damage to girls, whatever the hell that means... and Amy's biggest problem is her temper, now don't get me wrong Amy is stronger than Ramona once she lets loose, but consider the fact that Amy's IQ is somewhat...questionable, and that she loses all reason once she gets angry, and realise that Ramona is already smarter than her before she even lost control, it's only a matter of time for her to make a mistake that Ramona can exploit. Now when it comes to feats and experience, Ramona already has this. She fought Roxie Richter who is just as fast as Amy due to her ninja speed which makes her look like a black blur and Gideon Graves who is- well... very powerful. and takes down zombies and thugs and robots which all in all makes the rest of Amy's feats look kinda pathetic. So in conclusion it would seem that there is a lot more to Ramona than she appears to be... and although Amy is stronger than Ramona she can be overpowered by Ramona's skills and abilities. And NO I am not going to put a pun on both of their names. XXXNANOMACHINESONXXX Here wii go. Ramona. I like you, but Amy is going to be the victor of this death battle and here's why. Amy takes speed for keeping up with Sonic, She can also heal herself by thinking about Sonic. And can go invisible. Ramona's glow is a much powerful hax but Amy has more of hax, so the pink hedgehog takes the hax category. Ramona is a skilled fighter so she should take the skill category. She also has the weaponry advantage as well. But Amy is more experienced so there's that. Looks like we will get a win for the Sanic series. The winner is Amy Rose GANIME >Amy VS Ramona well... it's about time Lets keep this short mostly because the original version didn't go in 'cause Wikia wanted to be a dick, seriously this was originally as long as a 5 paragraph essay. Amy wins thanks to her superior physical stats and wider variety of hax. Ramona can break steel beams, defeated Knives Chau, fought evenly with Envy, and helped Scott and Knives defeat Gideon. Amy on the other hand can send massive chunks of a coliseum into the air, she nearly knocked out Knuckles with just a single slap, and along Cram, Cheese, and Big could fight on even terms with Team Sonic and Team Chaotix. When it comes to weaponry, it's kind of weird seeing as how Ramona does have some unknown weapons withing her Subspace Suitcase, we just don't know what's in it. But without any potential weapons, the two are somewhat matched, with Ramona's Power of Love countering Amy's superior hammers and Amy's tarot cards get rid of any potential surprises Ramona may have. Lastly with hax, Subspace would easily give Ramona a home field advantage ala Flash VS Quicksilver, but the Glow wouldn't be helpful seeing as how there is little chance it would even come into play, and it inflicts negative emotions, like anger, and one thing you should know about Amy is, you wouldn't like her when she's upset. Meanwhile, Amy has the unavoidable Storming, Heart, time stopping abilities, and a Semi healing factor (seriously, when does Amy not think of Sonic). Overall, while Ramona at first seems like more than a match or Amy, in actuality, there is little reason to say that Amy doesn't win, (unless scaling is taken into play, but with how inconsistent scaling is in Death Battle, I tried to avoid it as much as possible). So with that said, the Winner, In my opinion is... AMY ROSE TIMEFREEZER4 Alright, let's keep this short. Amy is much, much faster and far more versatile due to her innate Sonic-series abilities. Ramona, on the other hand, is far more maneuverable than Amy due to Subspace while also having more solo experience due to Any's reliance on her friends in the majority of her fights, with most of the rest ending in her being kidnapped. In terms of their weaknesses, I see Amy's biggest fault being her short fuse, as her anger would leave her reckless in combat, while I see Ramona's being her cocky nature in battle. In the end though, Ramona's strength and anti-girl power are completely outclasses by the pink hedgehog. Ramona may hold more strength, weaponry, and mobility, but that hardly even matters when she's fighting an opponent who moves, thinks, and acts so much faster than she does. Amy keeps up with Sonic's casual run, which is 765 mph. That is far beyond any speed Ramona has ever had to react to or deal with. Strength matters little when your opponent can literally hit you thousands of times, dodge all of your attacks, turn invisible to remain undetected, and even heal themselves if you manage to even hit them. Ramona's Subspace is her ace in the hole, allowing her a seemingly infite number of weapons as well as essentially giving her teleportation and a place to pull her opponents into a place where she has the home-field advantage, but none of that matters if her opponent can kill her faster than she can even react, which Amy can potentially do. Tl;dr: Due to her raw speed advantage, on top of the healing and versatility advantages, I dub Amy Rose the winner. Category:Blog posts